


Wax Poetic

by sepultra



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kind of fluffy, first fic, how do i do tags, probably some plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepultra/pseuds/sepultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vi and Cait deal with some of the throwback from the numerous deaths they suffer daily. Just a little drabble, exploring an idea I had about how the game would interact with daily life for the champions involved... also my first published fic. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wax Poetic

Vi leaned over the toilet, retching. Again.

Tonight Cait wasn’t home with her, holding her bangs away from her face and rubbing her scar-riddled back, whispering urgently that it was okay, that she was there with her. That she wasn’t alone. Instead, the Sheriff was out on call, fighting on the Rift for some faceless summoner to manoeuvre. Vi wondered how many times she’d died tonight already.

The trauma manifested itself differently for all of them. For Vi, it was the insomnia, which in turn lead to her nausea, her irritability, and numerous other side effects. The nightmares kept her from sleeping. Whenever she managed to drift off, she felt the numbness creep into her head and wrap around her brain, whispering that it was time to die again, and she’d jolt awake like she’d been struck. Then Caitlyn would wrap her arms around Vi’s middle and mumble delicate, soothing words until the muscles unwound and Vi could lay back down, alert but secure in her partner’s marksman’s grip. When nights went like that she could never get back to sleep.

Vi envied the champions who didn’t feel anything. For Orianna, dying was the same as powering off for the night. Some were lucky enough for it not to register at all, like Lux, whose cheery demeanour never wavered and whose many brushes with death were trivial. Maybe her brother’s experiences helped prepare her. Maybe it really was just good luck.  
A final cough and splutter and Vi felt like whatever meagre contents left in her belly had settled. Breathing heavily, she slowly raised her head, thrusting a hand to one side to grab at the roll of toilet paper for something to wipe her mouth. She thought about Cait again, and it nearly sent her into another fit of nausea.

\--

“Why did we do it?” Vi asked, hours later, as she lay next to her Sheriff. “Why did we join the League in the first place? I don’t even think I remember.”

Cait shifted, adjusting so a hand was free to trace the tattoo on Vi’s cheek. “I don’t think I do either.”

“Do you regret it?”

There was a pause. “No. Yes. I don’t know.” Caitlyn pursed her lips. “Sometimes. I feel like it’s what I’m supposed to be doing. Being the Sheriff is my job, first and foremost, but being in the League just feels right, too. It makes me feel like I can fight a bigger fight… help the world, not just Piltover.”

Vi’s brows knit together, testament to her frustration. “That’s how I felt, for a while. But lately…” A sigh. “They say it’s safe, getting revived. The mages are talented. The magic does work. But death is beyond anything one of those glorified baton-twirlers can do with their spells. It takes a toll. It doesn’t release its grip easily. And I'm not sure I even know what the bigger fight _is_ any more.”

Caitlyn’s soft, breathy giggle banished Vi’s worry lines for a moment. “That was uncharacteristically poetic,” the Sheriff said, eyeing her partner.

“Don’t get used to it, Cupcake. Tomorrow we’ll be back to the regularly scheduled snark.”

The Sheriff shifted, stretching her neck so her lips could touch to Vi’s. It was a delicious little breathy peck. "I like you poetic," she said, flirtily nipping at her partner's lip. Vi let out a sigh, then gave Cait a soft smile.

"I love you, Caity."

Caitlyn studied Vi's face for a moment, eyes partly closed, sultry but serious. "I know," she said. "And it's going to be okay. I'm here. You're not alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was wondering how the gameplay in League would interact with life for the champions involved. I wanted to explore the idea that maybe the way champs respawn in game was something that really happened on the battlefield, but which took a toll on champions. Dying repeatedly probably isn't great for the nerves.  
> Also really wanted to write a bit of Vi... I love her, and I think she and Cait make a really nice couple, so...  
> This is my first published fic! I'd appreciate a bit of feedback, so please feel free to post a comment or something. Kudos are also appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
